


club

by dizzy



Series: phimmy [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Jimmy coaxes Phil into a night out.





	club

Left to his own devices, Phil would probably be happy to spend every night at home in their pajamas marathoning television shows and bickering with Jimmy over what sort of snacks to eat. 

But Jimmy’s job involves a lot of fancy people who like to do fancy things like go to dinners and events and wine and dine and, sometimes, late night drinking at the club. 

“I’m too old for clubs,” Phil tells him, not for the first or even the fiftieth time. 

Jimmy reaches out and rubs a hand over Phil’s thigh. “You’d probably be more convincing if you didn’t look so fucking edible right now.” 

Phil knows the dark blue shirt looks good against his skin. He knows it pulls out the blue in his eyes and the blue-black of his hair. He knows his trousers are just tight enough. He knows because Jimmy made sure to tell him, while he thoroughly copped a feel after watching Phil get dressed. 

“I’m just warning you,” Phil says. “I’m going to be yawning by one.” 

“I won’t keep you out that long,” Jimmy promises, hand sliding up just a bit to be decidedly familiar without actually pushing it any further than that. “Promise. Besides, it’s just AJ and a couple others. You know AJ, and you know how these things go. A few drinks in everyone and they’ll scatter, then we can escape.”

Phil does know AJ, and he likes her quite a bit. Still doesn’t mean he wants to watch the clock roll over to three am with her. Or with anyone, except Jimmy - in their bed. 

But Jimmy’s angling for a nicer radio show, and appearances like this show his willingness to be part of the team. If it means Jimmy gets to be home by eleven pm every night, Phil figures it’ll be a worthy sacrifice. 

Besides - he knows Jimmy likes this. Not every night, but sometimes. It’s just like at uni when Jimmy always pulled Phil along to house parties and club nights. He enjoys the throb of the bass and the pounding of the music and getting loose and losing his inhibitions. 

Even on nights Phil didn’t go with him, Jimmy just always ended up texting Phil how much he loved him and sometimes just showing up because drunk Jimmy decided he needed a kiss and drunk Jimmy was damned sure going to get it. 

He covers Jimmy’s hand with his own and squeezes it. “Remember that time you accidentally threw rocks at my housemate’s window?”

Jimmy groans. “Don’t remind me. Still haven’t lived down the shame. I had to bloody come out to that girl before she finally believed I wasn’t trying to booty call her because we shared a ‘moment’ in the dining hall earlier that week.” 

Phil laughs loudly enough that the taxi driver glances back at them. “If you saw there was only one slice of pizza left and you gave it to me, I’d probably think you wanted in my pants too.” 

“If I saw there was one slice of pizza left and it was you, I’d just know it meant you’d already eaten every other one!” Jimmy grumbles. 

Phil wants very much to lean over and kiss that pouty mouth, but the taxi is pulling up to a club that’s already disgustingly overcrowded and he knows it’s time for them to put on a sexually ambiguous but nonetheless charming show for Jimmy’s friends and co-workers. 

-

Phil is nothing if not a man who knows his own limits. 

By one in the morning he’s gone through tipsy and is on to slightly queasy. He’s sweaty and uncomfortable from the oppressive number of people packed into a fairly small area. His ass hurts from trying to sit balanced on a stool too small for any human posterior, and his back is twinging from being on his feet for too long. 

Jimmy’s having a blast, and watching him in his element is really the only saving grace. That’s what Phil has to keep in mind as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

He’s deeply relieved when Jimmy finally glances over at him. He gives Phil a soft look, the kind that he probably wouldn’t risk entirely sober, and it goes a long way toward soothing Phil’s frustrations. 

Even better is that the next thing Jimmy does is lean over and whisper, “You’re miserable, aren’t you?” 

Phil nods emphatically. 

Jimmy laughs and touches the small of Phl’s back. “Hint taken.” 

He turns back to AJ and says something to her. She flings her arms around him and smacks a kiss onto his cheek before looking around to wave at Phil. “Night, boys!” She calls out, voice cutting through the loud music. 

London smog has never felt so fresh as when they step out onto the street. Phil isn’t actually sure where they’re walking to, but they just start walking. 

“Thank you,” Jimmy says, once they’re clear enough of the club to hear again. “I know you hated that.” 

“It’s fine for the first couple of hours.” Phil tries to find the bright side of it. It’s not even a lie; he does enjoy it to begin with. 

It just wears on him faster than it does Jimmy. “Do you want to go back home now?” Jimmy asks. “Or can I buy you a greasy two am fish and chips to make up for all of that mess.” 

Phil reaches out and slips his hand into Jimmy’s pocket, enjoying how warm and soft Jimmy’s hands are. This is the nice bit about Phil’s fans all being younger and Jimmy’s not knowing what his face looks like, for the most part. “No need to make up for anything. But I will take some food.” 

-

They sit on a little table outside the 24 hour chippie and enjoy food just as greasy and delicious as promised. True tiredness has settled itself into Phil’s bones now that his stomach is full, but there’s still something restless inside of him. 

“Let’s walk through the park and call a car once we get to the other side,” he suggests. 

“Yeah?” Jimmy nods. “Alright then, I’m down for a late night sojourn.” 

“You and your words.” Phil rolls his eyes. 

“Like to impress you with my big… vocabulary.” Jimmy leers playfully. He’s mostly sober now but he hasn’t lost that playful edge. “Is it working?” 

“Always,” Phil says. His heart is doing that overly fond thing right now. Maybe this is why nights out are worth it, he thinks. These moments with Jimmy in this weird liminal mid-night space, with the moon above and the air so odd and chilly and voices all sounding very far away. 

-

The park is just as nice as he’d imagined. 

They hold hands in Jimmy’s pocket again, making their way along the concrete foot path that weaves through trees and around the hills and greens. 

There’s no one else around at all. “I feel like the world is just ours right now,” Phil says. 

“Didn’t you get the memo?” Jimmy asks. “World is always ours.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Phil bumps into him, then keeps his shoulder pressed to Jimmy’s. “It’s especially ours right now.” 

“Should we claim this land for… Phimdom?” 

“That sounds like something kinky,” Phil says. 

“Findom? Isn’t that like, the kinky money thing?” Jimmy muses out loud. “Not really our style.” 

“We can just call it The Kingdom of Awesome.” 

“And rainbows,” Jimmy adds. 

“Awesome and rainbows.” Phil nods decisively, and then both break down in laughter that really exceeds the actual humor in the words. 

“Fuck, we both need some sleep,” Jimmy says, wiping his eyes. “My rainbow arse needs a bed.” 

That just sets Phil off again. 

-

“Setting an alarm?” Jimmy mumbles as Phil crawls into bed. 

They’ve both stripped down to their pants and Jimmy hasn’t even brushed his teeth, but Phil’s not his mum. If he wants to go a night with shoddy oral hygiene, that’s on him. 

“No,” Phil says, shoving his face into the pillow. “Sleeping forever.” 

He feels the warmth of Jimmy’s body tucked up against his, the faint smell of the smoky club and sweat still clinging to him. He feels a kiss against his neck and the words, “Love you forever,” whispered in his ear and he’s off to a dreamland full of rainbows and trees that grow tall in the night and Jimmy’s hand in his.


End file.
